Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface damage inspection system for a workpiece.
Related Art
A workpiece machined by a machine tool has conventionally been subjected to work of removing burr and cleaning work. Then, the workpiece is subjected to various types of inspections including appearance inspection, screw inspection, three-dimensional measurement inspection, etc. (see patent document 1, for example). By doing so, a defective part is removed to allow shipment of a highly-reliable workpiece as a part.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-068025